1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to shades and, more particularly, to an improved shade assembly having fastening blocks adhered onto a top edge and a bottom edge of a window frame of an automobile for receiving a shade.
2. Related Art
A variety of shades for automobile windows (e.g., side windows) are commercially available. For example, there is one type of shade adapted to be adhered to a side window of a car by taking advantage of static. Also, there is another type of shade adapted to be adhered to a side window of a car by taking advantage of suction cups. However, both types of prior art suffered from a disadvantage. That is, the shade has to be removed prior to lifting or lowering the side window since it is directly adhered on the window. This is quite inconvenient. Thus, a need for improvement exists.